Lemon Parade
by Beautiful Midnight
Summary: After five years, on the day of Sakura's graduation, Yue returns....


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Song: "Lemon Parade"-- Tonic)  
  
A flutter of wings was heard near the schoolyard, amongst quiet chatter and faint strains of 'Pomp and Circumstance'. Sakura Kinomoto grinned at her best friend Tomoyo, giggling and blushing.  
"Hoee.. put the camera away, Tomoyo, my father's taping it and so is Yukito-san."  
Reluctantly, Tomoyo put the video camera back in the shimmering folds of her graduation gown. She could see her father smiling proudly in the front row and Yukito and Touya waving at her and Sakura couldn't help but laugh. Touya and Yukito's adopted son was holding a familiar-looking stuffed animal-type thing in his arms and Kero looked less than thrilled at the current situation, but he winked at Sakura, sweatdropping. As she walked to the podium to accept her diploma, she thought about everything that had happened in High School.  
  
I wish I'd seen you as a little girl...without your armor to fend off the world  
  
Touya and Yuki had gotten married two years ago and Touya was now one of the hottest (in both senses of the world) chefs in Japan and had a huge fanbase, although he was absolutely devoted to Yukito, who was an elementary school teacher, and they had adopted a child together.. she was now "Aunt Sakura-chan", and the thought made her grin. Her father Fujitaka was the head of the Archeology department at the University and he was dating one of Yukito's co-workers, a pretty sixth-grade teacher. Syaoran had moved back to China and married Meilin, and Tomoyo had been Prom Queen that year (although it was close between the two of them). Kero was still keeping an eye on her, but as for her other guardian.. Yue had somehow separated his two forms, leaving he and Yukito as two separate people, as a "final gift" and then he had disappeared on Sakura's first day of high school. Sakura looked up as the principal called out her name and she smiled, taking her diploma, seeing a flash of a large white wing among the trees. It couldn't be..   
  
  
I would have kept you underneath my wing.. I would protect you from everything  
Make way for the lemon parade.... Make way for my girl  
  
  
After everyone left, Sakura changed into her normal clothes and ran into the forest. "Yue??" She called out, but there was no answer. "Yue?" Again, only silence until she heard a soft voice behind her.  
"Yes mistress?"  
She whirled around and dove into Yue's arms, crying quietly. Smiling, Yue embraced her, not saying anything for the time being.  
"You.. Yue.. You're not dead.."  
  
Make way for the lemon parade… Make way for my girl  
  
He shook his head and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "You've grown up, mistress.."  
"Not mistress. Just.. Sakura, remember?" She shivered at his touch.. things were so different now. She was older, more mature.. but she still loved him.  
"Yes, of course.. how could I forget?"  
  
Did the boys all tease you when they had the chance?  
Always left standing when it came time to dance  
  
He cupped her cheek in his hand and slowly leaned in to kiss her and Sakura couldn't do anything but kiss him in return. She had lost someone she loved before, but Yukito was never meant to be hers.. Yue.. maybe he was. She shivered again and her arms moved up to wrap around him and she could've sworn that she saw him flinch at human touch..  
  
Did you hide behind your books girl? Did you find your secret friends?  
Always I'll want you.. Always 'till the end  
  
The kiss lasted til moonlight and soft silken feathers surrounded her. "Yue.." She whispered, being carried in his arms. The ground was spinning too much for her to walk.  
"Yes, mist—er.. Sakura?"  
"I love you." She leaned her head against his chest and yawned.  
  
Make way for the lemon parade… Make way for my girl  
  
The icy blue eyes that were always so cold were shimmering with tears and a slightly strangled whisper filled her thoughts and dreams. "I love you too, Sakura.."  
  
Make way for the lemon parade… Make way for my girl...  
  
  
  



End file.
